


Chore

by onceinabluemoon89



Series: Married Malec Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt generated online :Alec Lightwood doing a chore Magnus Bane isn't fond of





	Chore

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta, I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This fic is set a few years before they got married, so no Max & Rafael.

[Year 2013-July, Magnus Bane’s Penthouse]

 

Waking up on a Sunday and greeted with a hamper full of underwear isn’t the kind of weekend Alec had imagined he would have to face when he moved into Magnus’ penthouse one month ago.

 

But then, dating a Fashion Designer with a massive empire wasn’t a future he would dream of having anyway. Being with Magnus has it’s own perks; a private chauffeur (but he still prefers the subway), expensive dining experience, overseas getaways, VIP access to the most up and coming night club, free clothes and make-up (mainly for his siblings and his mom) and not to forget, the endless rounds of hot and sensual sex.

 

The penthouse Magnus owns comes with plenty of amenities; high-speed internet, indoor and outdoor swimming pool, spa and massage, private rooftop gathering area, theater room, gym, daily housekeeping service, and laundry services.

 

But Alec had to draw a line in sending their, meaning his and Magnus’ underwear to the laundry service. It was bad enough that Magnus has the habit of just chucking the dirty bedsheet (full of grease and stains from their night-long festivities) into the hamper which is sent to the laundry every morning, but seeing the maid arranging their boxers into the drawer of their walk-in closet was the final straw.

 

Magnus was 100% against the decision, citing the fact that he had no time to fold his boxers and that he likes them folded the way Lily (the maid in their service) had been doing for him since he owns the penthouse 2 years ago.

 

After an hour of banter, Magnus huffs in agreement, citing that if Alec wants to stop sending their underwear to the laundry service, he will have to deal with everything. He’s not going to help, at all.

 

And hell, the older man truly means it. He won’t even bat an eye when Alec sat cross-legged on their bed, folding the mountains of boxers (and sometimes Magnus’ thong) every Sunday’s mid-afternoon. Though, he would always interrupt Alec, saying-

 

“You know we can let Lily fold the underwear,” Magnus chirps in, back pressed against the headboard of their bed, eyes focusing onto the laptop in his lap.

 

“I know,” Alec says, probably for the 5th time since he had been doing the chore on their bed, “I just don’t feel comfortable letting someone touch my private clothes.”

 

“They’re just your clothes darling, not your private part.”

 

Alec snorts in response, there's no use in arguing with what his lover had just said.

 

“But then again, if someone were to touch your private part, I’d stab the person myself and drowns them in the building’s indoor swimming pool. I'll probably bury them in the garden at the back.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Ah, maybe you’re scared someone would steal your boxers and make a shrine out of it? You've been the talk of the residents here lately.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Or maybe you’re scared someone would sneakily sell my underwear in Ebay?”

 

Alec grumbles, focusing on the task in his hands at the moment, deciding to ignore his lover.

 

“Should I try selling one of my underwear in Ebay?” Magnus suggests, tapping his laptop lightly as he presses the toe of his left leg against Alec’s firm butt.

 

“If you do that, I’ll burn your entire collection in the walk-in closet.”

 

Magnus whistles, grinning as he shifts to sit next to his lover, “Jealous huh?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chuckling, Magnus presses a kiss onto Alec’s right temple, “So now I know the real reason you prefer doing our own laundry.”

 

Alec shrugs, “Or probably the fact that I feel useless living here.”

 

Magnus frowns, “Darling.”

 

“You refuse to let me pay rent or at least share the monthly in-house services. We have a maid cleaning the entire place every other day, I can’t even find a place to clean, she’s terribly good. We have 24 hours of laundry service. You have a driver to bring you around. And-uh-” Alec stops, knowing that he had nothing more to argue.

 

“You’ve been cooking for us,” Magnus starts, moving to wound his arms around Alec’s waist, chin propped on the other’s broad shoulder, “And doing the dishes.”

 

Alec snorts.

 

“You’d bathe our cats, clean their poop and their cages,” he pauses, “You’d personally bring them to the vet.”

 

“You’d do the same,” Alec argues.

 

“I know,” Magnus says softly, “I own this building darling, I don’t pay a cent. That’s why you don’t need to pay anything either.”

 

Alec let out a deep breath, still feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Okay fine. From now on, you’ll pay for our groceries, I won’t pay a dime unless you ask me to. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yes,” Alec nods quickly, a small smile appearing on his face, “Including everything related to our pets,” he adds, hands continues folding their underwear.

 

“Okay,” Magnus wound his arms tighter, pressing a soft kiss on Alec’s neck, “And to be honest with you, I hate folding clothes.”

 

Chuckling, Alec pats the head on his shoulder, “You deal with clothes every day, how can you hate doing it?”

 

“I design clothes darling,” Magnus argues.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“You know, I’ve seen in a web, that there’s a prototype for a machine that could fold any clothes, maybe I should buy one for you.”

 

“I’ll burn your entire collection if you do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour, I apologize for the lack of plot.  
> Thanks for dropping by ❤️  
> Al.


End file.
